leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Munna (Pokémon)
|} Munna (Japanese: ムンナ Munna) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Munna is a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. It has four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout that largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is an oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornament much of its body. It is able to constantly float in the air. Munna is able to eat the dreams of people and Pokémon, as well as project these dreams by expelling Dream Mist. A person whose dream was eaten by a Munna will forget the dream's contents. The Dream Mist will be pink if the dream was pleasant. However, Munna can also seek out and cure people and Pokémon who are having nightmares. Munna and its evolution are thought to share common ancestry with the line according to one of Drowzee's Pokédex entries. In the anime Major appearances Fennel's Munna Munna debuted in Dreams by the Yard Full!, under the ownership of Fennel. Together, they were able to locate her lost . The three later reappeared in Archeops In The Modern World!, where they revived an from a Plume Fossil. It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. Minor appearances Multiple Munna appeared in a flashback in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] as past residents of the Sword of the Vale. Multiple Munna appeared in A Maractus Musical!. A 's Munna made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight. A Trainer's Munna made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Munna named Musha was the second Pokémon obtained. Musha was able to eat Black's dreams, clearing his mind of distractions, allowing him to perceive things a normal human can't. He first appeared in Choices. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Munna makes an appearance in . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: is a major character in the main story line. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} ) and Mirage Mountain (Southeast of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Worldcore (B1-B13), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 265}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (All Areas)}} |area=Area 04: Stage 06}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- but came to the Crag Area to see snow. Maybe because she is nervous or excited, she can't sleep well. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Moon Stone |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=518 |name2=Musharna |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia skin featuring Munna]] * In Generations , , and on , Carol mentions that she wishes that there were chunky, pink Pokémon with floral patterns, a description of which Munna fits. ** An employee of the Devon Corporation says that he wants to create a machine that can visually reproduce the dreams of Pokémon. Dream Mist, which Munna produces, can achieve this. * Munna is featured in the first promotional C-Gear skin. It is available by default in Japan, but requires a password internationally. Origin Munna appears to be based on traditional Japanese incense burners called ''koro. These are used in traditional tea ceremonies, but many styles of koro have been developed to be used with insect repellent incense. These insect repellent koro are popularly shaped like a pig and can have patterns painted on them, such as floral patterns. Munna, like , also seems to share some inspiration from the myth of the baku, -like creatures that eat dreams. Name origin Munna may be a combination of 夢 mu [ ] (dream) and luna (Latin for moon) or 花 hana (flower). It may also involve ムシャムシャ mushamusha (onomatopoeia for eating, as it eats dreams), in line with the name of its evolved form, . Other possible references include , which is mainly a concept for supernatural powers in many Pacific Islander cultures, and the Finnish muna (egg), as the Pokémon is egg-shaped. Its localized pronunciation, as featured in English media, suggests moon as a word of origin, and could thus be a combination of moon and one of the other examples ending with ''-na''. There is also a concept in Aikido called "Munen" or "Mushin" that roughly translates to "no-thought", where the conscious mind becomes instinctual and without being preoccupied by other thoughts. Instinct is a large part of what dreams are like, and given the names of its evolved form, , its name could be inspired by the name. In other languages [ ] and or |de=Somniam|demeaning=From and |fr=Munna|frmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |es=Munna|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Munna|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=몽나 ''Mongna|komeaning=From and luna |zh_cmn=食夢夢 / 食梦梦''Shímèngmèng''|zh_cmnmeaning=Possibly from 食夢 shímèng ( ), with the last character repeated. |ru=Мунна Munna|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Fennel's Munna * Musha * Munna (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone de:Somniam es:Munna fr:Munna it:Munna ja:ムンナ zh:食梦梦